The embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of railings.
Railings may contain several members that can be transported as disparate pieces, such as in knock down form, and assembled at the final location of the railing. The railing may be assembled with various horizontal members including rails, hand rails, grab rails, guard rails, bottom rails, mid rails and inclined rails, as well as vertical elements such as balusters, pickets, posts and spindles. The vertical members of the railing may be directly connected to the horizontal members by a variety of fastening means, such as welding, adhesives, screws, nails or connectors. Railings may be assembled on essentially flat, horizontal surfaces, or on sloped surfaces, such as along a stairway.